


home is with you

by keity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sunsets, hot choc, idk what else to tag, there is no plot what so ever, they're living together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keity/pseuds/keity
Summary: Kenma's eyes flickered up momentarily to look at the sun as it set behind the city's buildings. The clouds around it absorbed the different oranges and reds, like a cloth absorbing water. As the sky was painted with sunlight for the last time that day, Kuroo looked across at Kenma - his boyfriend, his lover, his companion, his world.





	

He didn't mind that they weren't doing anything considered 'romantic,' because he knew that how they were now - leaning against each other, huddled in a blanket outside on the balcony - was something that Kenma was comfortable with. And that's all Kuroo wanted.

He pulled the blanket a little tighter around them, as the evening slowly turned to night. The cool, brisk air carried with it the sound of laughter and chatter from the streets below their apartment, and the smell of Asian cuisine, mixed with the smell of running car engines. It was a contentful atmosphere for the two childhood friends, huddled outside and watching the sunset.

It was interesting, Kuroo had always thought, how the world was actually revolving, and that everyone, no matter where they are, could see it move when they looked at the sky. The way the sun travelled across the sky from east to west, and how the light blue of the day was replaced by the mysterious navy blue of night.

"Hey, Kenma, look."

The older boy nudged his companion softly, and Kenma's eyes flickered up momentarily to look at the sun as it set behind the city's buildings. The clouds around it absorbed the different oranges and reds, like a cloth absorbing water. As the sky was painted with sunlight for the last time that day, Kuroo looked across at Kenma - his boyfriend, his lover, his companion, his world.

Kenma had, surprisingly, paused his game to observe the sky as it transitioned from evening to night. Kuroo loved how Kenma's hair had stayed the same since high school. He loved how Kenma's eyes were catlike - for cats were also one of Kuroo's favourite things. He loved how Kenma's hands worked the controls of his games, and how Kenma liked to curl up next to Kuroo whenever he played. He loved a lot of things about Kenma, but most of all he loved how Kenma's presence was... home.

They sat under the darkness of the sky for a while, enjoying each other's presence (and Kenma probably enjoying his game too). They were outside when the first star appeared in the sky. They were outside when the second, third and fourth appeared. They moved positions, Kenma sitting between Kuroo's legs, which rested on either side of Kenma. Kuroo brought the blanket around the two of them, drawing his knees up to rest his arms upon. Kenma took the opportunity to rest his head on Kuroo's strong arms, which had spiked many of his tosses. They stayed under the millions of stars until it was late into the night. 

"Come on, kitten... Let's go inside."

Kuroo stood up, his side of the blanket flopping down next to Kenma. The small boy, his PSP in one hand, brought Kuroo's side of the blanket around him and stood up, his head protruding from the blanket wrap. Kuroo chuckled softly at the sight and opened the door for Kenma, who shuffled inside and plopped down on the couch.

_He looks like a kid..._

"Don't stay up too late, okay?" Kuroo placed a kiss on Kenma's temple from behind, and the pudding-head nodded. Kuroo smiled, knowing that it was likely that Kenma would be found on the couch, asleep, in the morning. It was also likely that Kenma would be found on the couch, still gaming, in the morning. Without another word, Kuroo made his way into their bedroom.

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, Kenma put down his console, muffling a yawn. He stood up, letting the blanket fall around him. He rubbed his eyes, which ached from the hours of gaming - of course, he'd never tell Kuroo this, or else Kuroo would _never_  let him play again. He put his cup into the sink and padded his way into the bedroom. The rays of light from the sunrise filtered through the curtain, shining on one side of the wall. On the bed, Kenma found Kuroo sleeping soundly. Kuroo was laying on his side, both arms infront of him. 

Kenma climbed on, and crawled over to Kuroo. As if he really was a cat, he poked his head into the small opening between Kuroo's arms and slipped into the gap, curling into his chest. As if instinctively, Kuroo pulled Kenma in closer, and Kenma smiled softly. It felt safe and warm here, in Kuroo's arms. He felt protected, content, at ease, at... home. He felt something brush his head, something soft, like feathers.

 _Or Kuroo's lips.._.

Kenma tilted his head up and saw Kuroo looking down at him.

"Good morning, kitten..."

**Author's Note:**

> this was reposted from my wattpad account (not stolen!) bc I want to move my works from there to here sooo...


End file.
